thebookclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunger Games
The Hunger Games is the #1 book on our top 10 list and there are some reasons why. A lot of Youth books these days are fluffy the hunger games is not. The hunger games is a good read for females and males! The hunger games is a good book to read if you 12-30 which is a big diffence in age! Lots of our mods and admins and even ur own founder (The hungrey games) came from The Hunger Games wiki. And No. The Hunger Games Is NOT About A Cookbook. So..What's It About? Well the Hunger games is in the future but lets picture North America! (Canada & Usa & Mexico & Carribean) Imagine suddenly theres huge earthquake followed by a tsunami that take out most off the Caribbean! Then theres a ton of tornados,hurricanes and other disasters around North America. In the end (around 10 years later) Theres no more Mexico...the Carribeans are underwater. No more America or Canada. No the land isn't gone. Just the goverments are gone. Yes people are still alive. So the survivors start fightng over food and water and other things needed to survive. About 10 years later what was Canada, America, Mexico come together to make one country! All those rich folk go to Captiol and the poorer folk go to there nearest District Base. Here's where I think the districts are. District 13 - Maine, U.S.A District 12 - Virginia, U.S.A District 11- Georgia, U.S.A District 10 - Onterio, Canada District 9 - Montana, U.S.A District 8 - Manitoba, Canada District 7 - British Columbia, Canada District 6 - Alberta, Canada District 5 - California, U.S.A District 4 - La Paz, Mexico District 3 - Nogales, Mexico District 2 - Leon, Mexico District 1 - Tampico, Mexico Captiol - Mexico City, Mexico There! So anyways....the districts all have these jobs to do for captiol like District 7 provides wood for building and District 10 is for beef and animals. All the districts start out nice but after a good 40 years they begin to get a little old well districts 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13 do. Districts 4, 2 and 1 are closer to captiol so they get better treatment. Then suddenly after a good 100 years people get mad and district 13 says - Lets become a rebellion and all the other districts are all like,Yay! So then theres the Dark Days when 13 Districts team up on Captiol but Captiol has Peacekeeper they are like Sparta But in the future. Anyways. All the districts fight and fight until the head district (Districts 13) backs out a little. Captiol begin to lose so they do something they should have never done. They sent a nuke into district 13 and when it hit wiped out all off district 13. All The Districts stopped becuase they could be next. That stopped the war. Then Captiol decreed that each year one man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 shall fight for survival and be prepared to fight to the death. All the districts agreed and the 1st hunger games where set to begin! So as time passed districts 1 2 and 4 where the best districts ( they won the most hunger games) Espically District 2. So then maybe 5 years Later they started forming an allience called. The careers this is group is where the strongest tributes come togther to pick off the weak. Poor Weak. Then As More time passes poorer districts form two person alliances sometimes. You may think you know all of this book by now but No. Im not even at the main part of the story. What?. I should hurry up? Fine. Okay so now lets fast forward a good 69 years. To where the 74th hunger games would take place. Lets go to District 12. Distict 12 is in the what was the west part of Virginia and is the poorest district of panem. Katniss Everdeen is the main part of the story. She is 16 years old and lives in District 12. She lives in a old worn down house and has almost starved to death tons of times. So she crosses the border line almost every day (Bad. Bad Katniss!) To meet her friend Gale who is 18. They Kill animals like deer or racoons and other animals. Then they sell them at Hub ( Hub is liek the center of district 12 for trade) Katniss lives the normal district 12 life. Till it all happens. Till she becomes a Tribute In the 74th hunger games! so now ill tell you the journey to the arena...lots of things about before thr fighting The Reaping The reaping is where they Choose the tributes for the games. One boy and one girl they have the youth citizens put there name in a huge glass ball the older you get the more times it goes in the ball.You can take a tessera and get a small amount of grain and oil for each tessra. You can volunteer as tribute too. Voluenteers are mostly taken by districts 1, 2, and 4. Districts 1 and sometimes 4 do the werdiest thing...when they a reaped they are well...happy... werid Huh? Voluenteers are not taken almost at all when your in district 11 and 12 and sometimes in Districts 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. Then the Escort (The one who shows them the things that start before those horrible games) Then once they are reaped they go to the train. Training After the train ride, tributes eat, sleep, and train. The training sessons are with the tributes and the training experts (Plant idnedifying trainer, Rope tying expert, etc) and they trian each day until the games begin. There are maces, swords, etc to train with and theres a training corse.